Stats and Levels
Stats represent your raw physical skills and abilities. There are 6 stats: [[#Strength|'Strength']], [[#Endurance|'Endurance']], [[#Agility|'Agility']], [[#Accuracy|'Accuracy']], [[#Critical Hit|'Critical Hit']], and [[#Reloading|'Reloading']]. When you level up at an Outpost, you will be presented with the level up screen where you will have to upgrade your stats. Stats max out at 100 points, proficiencies at 120, but with the exception of Strength, stats can be boosted if the player has Mastercrafted or Godcrafted items equipped. Important Notes *When starting a character, DO NOT spread out your statistic or proficiency points evenly. This will make your character seriously under-leveled and difficult to play until much, much later in the game. For example, let's imagine 2 characters. The first one spreads his points evenly to every proficiency and the other specializes in only one. The first character will end up with all proficiencies at 15-20 by level 20 while the other will have, for example, 100 melee skill. The first character will be borderline unplayable because he has no usable effective weapons to speak of while the other one will be able to use a Battle Axe or Katana to loot silently and effectively. *You gain 5 stat and proficiency points at every level up from Levels 2-50 and have to allocate them before you can move on to anything else. *Starting from Level 50 onwards, you only gain 1 statistic point and 2 proficiency points, and after level 220 you only gain 1 proficiency point. *You temporarily lose 50% of your stats when your health is at Critical. Your stats will change back once you regain at least back to Serious. (Strength and health are not affected by this, nor is weapon proficiency). *The number of available inventory slots will grow by four when you reach level 10, 20, 35 and 50 for a maximum of 30 inventory slots at level 50. Read more... Stats Details Unless you start with a character that has more than just the basic 25 on each skill, it will be impossible to level all of them to a max of 100. Down below when it says a Stat that is above 100, that is due to Armor or Weapon that has been Master Crafted. Weapons can have Accuracy, Reload or Critical hit up to 8 per weapon. Since you get 3 weapons, this allows for a possible bonus of 24 in each category. Armor gives bonuses on Endurance and Agility, up to 24 in both categories. 5 * 49 = 245 + 170 = 415 With 415 stats to add to your 6 base stats starting at 25, you can get 5 to 100, and the sixth to 65, or come up with some combination that suits you best. Strength Strength is needed to equip all Chainsaws, nearly all Shotguns, all high caliber Machine Guns and several high-quality Armours. It does not affect the damage dealt, it's merely a requirement stat, and can't be acquired from MC or GC items equipped. Strength does not increase any damage dealt, melee or otherwise. Endurance Endurance modifies how much health you have. Each point of Endurance is equal to 2 Hit Points, with minimum health of 50 at 25 Endurance, and maximum health of 200 at 100 Endurance. * Any Endurance bonus granted by armor instead confers damage reduction to its wielder, to simulate the effect of the user having a total health increase of double the Endurance bonus. Any damage dealt to the user after armor will be further reduced by the following formula: ReducedDmg = round(Dmg * ArmorEnd / (ArmorEnd + UserEnd)) * Due to how armor Endurance works, in-game health counter will only show HP based on your character's base, and not their boosted Endurance. * In 3D, Endurance also increases the character's maximum sprint energy pool, as demonstrated by an equal decrease in both the rate at which you use and recover energy. The formula for sprinting goes as followings: SprintTime = (End - 25) / 6.1875 + 24 (seconds) Agility Agility modifies how quickly your character moves (both walking and sprinting), with each point of Agility increasing your speed by .01, with a maximum walking speed of 4.311 and a maximum sprinting speed of 6.859 at 124 Agility with no speed boosts or implants. Energy use/recovery is not affected by Agility at all. walkspeed = 1.2*((agility * 0.0043)+1.1)*2.2 runspeed = 1.2*((agility * 0.0043)+1.1)*3.5 Accuracy Accuracy modifies the greatest angle of error that you can have when you fire; it does not modify the distance of your shot from the aiming reticule. Accuracy works similar to the cone principle of shotguns - the higher the stat the smaller the angle of your shots. Below is the table that compares the amount of accuracy needed for Reliable Aim and Perfect Aim for each accuracy type. Note that this information is based on player gathered experience - the amount of accuracy needed is generally based on each player's playing style. Critical Hit Critical Hit chance modifies the Critical Hit pattern of the weapon. A critical hit knocks back and interrupts the enemy, as well as doing 5 times the original damage. How much critical affects the damage per second is dependent on the critical hit chance of the weapon being used: * Very High Critical Chance weapons deal 4.2x (or +320%) damage per second with 79 critical. * High Critical Chance weapons deal x4.2 (or +320%) damage per second with 112 critical. * Low Critical Chance weapons deal x1.8 (or +80%) damage per second with 112 critical. * Very Low Critical Chance weapons deal x1.16 (or +16%) damage per second with 124 critical. Why x4.2? With an 80% critical "chance", the game uses the critical pattern of 1 non-critical shot followed by 4 critical shots. Thus, the resulting DPS multiplier should be as following: (1x + 5x * 4) / 5 = 4.2x More Details: * All weapons follow a set of critical hit pattern, consisting of a string of several non-critical hit followed by several consecutive critical hits. Which critical hit pattern is chosen depends on the player's current Critical Hit stat in comparison to the weapon's optimal stat: ** For example, with a Very High Critical Chance weapon at 49 Critical Hit, the game uses the 40%-49% critical hit pattern, meaning that you will always deal 6 non-critical hits followed by 4 critical hits. ** Critical hit pattern advances after every attack, even if it misses. In the example above, after the 6 non-crit hits have been dealt, if you only managed to land 2 critical hits and missed 2 attacks, the 5th attack would thus be the 1st in the next cycle, resulting in a non-critical hit. ** Thus, critical hits are always 100% predictable instead of randomized, and the "theoretical" critical hit chance (obtained by dividing current with optimal Critical Hit stat, then multiplied by maximum chance) tends to not match up with actual in-game performance. ** Client/server sync attempts (represented by the game stuttering occasionally every couple of minutes) resets the critical pattern. * The best possible critical hit patterns for each Critical Hit Chance is as follows: ** Very High Critical Chance weapons reach the best possible critical pattern of 1 non-critical + 4 critical hits (80% "chance") at 79 Critical Hit. Revolvers, Rifles over level 100 and most Melee Weapons share this critical chance. ** High Critical Chance weapons reach the best possible critical pattern of 1 non-critical + 4 critical hits (80% "chance") at 112 Critical Hit. Semi-automatic Pistols, Chainsaws, and Rifles under level 100 share this critical chance. ** Low Critical Chance weapons reach the best possible critical pattern of 8 non-critical + 2 critical hits (20% "chance") at 112 Critical Hit. Sub-Machine Guns exclusively use this critical chance. ** Very Low Critical Chance weapons reach the best possible critical pattern of 96 non-critical + 4 critical hits (4% "chance") at 124 Critical Hit. Assault Rifles and Heavy Machine Guns share this critical chance. ** Zero Critical Chance / Very Low Critical Chance (Miniguns) weapons are not capable of dealing critical hits, even at 124 Critical points Critical Hit is considered one of the most important stats as it greatly improves the damage for Melee Weapons, Pistols and Rifle, silent, cost effective weapons which are crucial to looting and self-defense in the game. Other types of weapon however may not depend on Critical Hit as much: While Chainsaws and Sub-Machine Guns also depend heavily on Critical Hits to reach their maximum DPS, Grenade Launchers, Shotguns and Miniguns cannot perform critical hits at all, and Rifle-caliber Machine Guns in general have miniscule critical hit chance to the point where investment in Accuracy and Reloading simply is more effective at improving their performance. Reloading Reloading shortens the time it takes to reload a firearm. Melee Weapons (Melee Weapons and Chainsaws) do not use the reload status, therefore the reloading stat does not affect melee weapon use. Along with this stat, the inherent reloading speed of a weapon modifies how fast a player can reload the weapon. Reloading speed is calculated by the following formula: Reloading Speed (seconds) = 0.25 + (124 - Reloading) * (Reloading Speed per point) The basic reloading speed values are shown below: Because of that, all firearms require 124 Reloading stat points to have the maximum reloading speed of 0.25 second, but each point reduces a different amount of seconds for each reloading speed. Proficiencies Proficiencies represent your character's skill at using the Weapons available in the game. The six upgradeable proficiencies are Melee Weapons (Chainsaws, Melee Weapons), Pistols, Shotguns, Rifles, Machine Guns (Sub-Machine Guns, Rifle-caliber Machine Guns) and Explosives. Most weapons require a minimum skill level to be used, meaning that low-level characters will not be able to use these until they reach or surpass the appropriate skill level for the weapon. Considering the increasing difficulty to level up with each gained level, it is often best to concentrate on one or two Proficiencies at most for new characters. Important Notes * All characters start with 5 points already placed into both Melee and Pistols. These points are permanently set by default - that is, they cannot be moved to other weapon proficiencies if you happen to purchase a Stat Reset (or Profession change). Remember that when you're calculating the stat changes you want and/or need to make prior to a Stat Reset. * You gain 5 proficiency points at every level up and have to invest them instantly. * Starting from level 50 and onwards, you gain only 2 proficiency points. Condition Indicators In addition to Stats and Proficiencies, characters also have three status indicators which affect gameplay. You can regain health by leveling up (restores to 100% health) or using medications (plasters, antiseptic spray, bandages, etc.) Health Nourishment While staying logged in and at an outpost, 1% Nourishment is lost every 30 minutes, but if you are wandering through the Inner City, 1% Nourishment is lost every two minutes. At 0% nourishment, 1% of the character's Health will instead be taken each hour. This does not stop at any health level and will kill the character if their Health reaches 0%, even if they are currently in an outpost. You can regain nourishment only by eating food (Candy, Baked Beans, Tinned Tuna, Tinned Hotdogs, etc.) If you go to the Market and find the Services-Cooking section, read the label of the food that can be cooked (Baked Beans, Tinned Tuna, Tinned Hotdogs, etc.), drag it to a Cook's name whose level is appropriate for the food's requirement (Levels 5, 15, 25, etc.). Having done so, your food will return to your inventory, labelled as "Cooked". Cooking will triple the percentage of nourishment your food will provide. Armor Durability This indicator applies only to characters using armor. The only penalty occurs when the armor is in "Broken" status which means the armor won't absorb damage anymore and 100% of received damage will go to the character's health. You can regain durability only by repairing armour by means of an engineer. Certain armour requires different levels of engineers. If you are an engineer yourself, go to The Yard or the Inventory & Equipment tabs and you can repair your own armor for free, but at the cost of hunger. The game will not let you repair your armor if your health is at Critical. Experience You gain experience by killing zombies and as you gain experience you will level up. Various factors affect the rate at which you obtain experience: * Your class (Soldiers get -20% and roleplay classes get +30%; other classes obtain the normal) * Your nourishment level (starving: x0.6, hungry: x0.9, fine: x1.2, nourished: x1.5) * If you are a Gold Member (+100%) * If you are using experience boosts/drugs (+50% if using) * Whether there is a special event on. The maximum experience boost you can get without a special event would be an experience boost class, such as an actor, that is nourished, gold member, and using experience drugs. Max experience gain = (experience class) * (nourished) * (gold member) * (experience drugs being used) * (multiplier) Levels To gain a level, you will need to gain a certain amount of experience, which is gained by killing Zombies, participating in Outpost Attacks, or completing Missions. At this point, you can only level up (to a maximum of 325) by going back to an outpost. You will be eligible to level up when the experience counter on the screen turns a gold color and reaches 100%. However, if you die before you enter an outpost from a zombie-related causee, you will lose half the experience you have gained since the last time you entered an outpost. This means that you may not level up if you die in the city, even if the EXP counter said 100% and turned gold. Depending on how much experience you gained in the Inner City, it is possible that you level up more than once when you return to the outpost. Each new level requires more experience until you hit level 110, which is where it locks at 7,000,000 experience to level up to level 200. From levels 201-220, the amount of experience needed to level up changes to 15,000,000. Lastly, from levels 221-325, the amount of experience needed to level up changes from 15,000,000 to 60,000,000 per level. - 10/18/2012 the level cap was raised 200 to 220 adding an additional 300 million experience required to reach the cap. - 2/16/2016 the level cap was raised 220 to 325 adding an additional 6.3 billion experience required to reach the cap. Experience Requirement Table | valign="top" align="center" | |} Category:Character Details